Amorous Nights
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Miku wonders how it's possible not to develop romantic feelings for a woman with whom you spend countless nights... [Two-shots] Negitoro. Miku x Luka. Rated M for sexual themes.


**A/N:** First, don't expect much plot-wise. It's mostly a pwp; a reason for me to write NSFW and practice it. There will be two chapters to this, and I don't know when I'll get to write the second part, but I'll do it eventually. This "one-shot" is mostly for me to get back into writing since I feel like I'm rusty for having had a several months break.

And secondly, I know people are going to ask me about Unfated Passion. Am I planning to update it again? Yes, but it's still on hiatus as of now. I might get back to it starting next month.

And lastly, big thanks to Cat for having betaread it, and for having done an amazing job with it!

* * *

How did Hatsune Miku, an aristocrat from a reasonably well-known family, come to sew dresses for the Queen?

Miku could barely recall how it all started. All she understood was that if her family hadn't been crumbling under debt, it wouldn't be happening. Truly, why did her father have to spend so much money on unpractical inventions that didn't get anywhere? And now, his only daughter was the one paying for his faults.

A few weeks ago, her father had succeeded in getting her an invitation to the annual royal ball. The plan had been for Miku to dress up all nicely and seduce noblemen into marrying her. He had thought that it was the only way they could get out of debt. How wrong he had been…

Miku grumbled as she recalled the events. She had naively accepted. After all, she would have done anything to save her family and herself. If she inconsiderately refused to go, they could have lost their home and everything that they possessed. Furthermore, suddenly becoming homeless was most likely worse than getting married to a man that she would have probably never loved. Yet, if Miku had known that coming to the ball that one fateful day would result in her becoming the Queen's temporary pet, perhaps she would have tried to come up with another solution. Still, no one could have predicted that the charming Megurine Luka had been looking for a mistress that night, and no one could have predicted that Miku would be chosen.

The teal-haired girl chuckled bitterly as she remembered how poorly she had seduced the men. Some of them had almost been disgusted by her awkward rambling, which she unintentionally resorted to every time she became anxious. And that's to say nothing about the one time when she spilled some of her champagne on a middle-aged man's expensive suit. Everything had been a mess, one that had spiralled out of her control with the mistakes she made.

However, Miku had no idea that during all those moments of misery, she had caught the Queen's attention. She had apparently been keeping an eye on the young aristocrat the whole time and had developed an insatiable curiosity towards the girl. After all, it certainly wasn't every day that you would see a noble who was both incredibly clumsy and lacking in etiquette.

"Why…?" Miku mumbled to herself. "Why did she choose me…?"

The Queen had pulled her into a private area and expressed an interest in her, eventually asking if Miku would like to live with her in the castle for a year and leaving her with the choice to either refuse or accept.

Of course, Miku had been extremely shocked. Who would have thought that the crude rumours about Megurine Luka having different mistresses every year were true? She used to believe that it was only the attention-seeking noblewomen engaging in their usual false chatter.

At first, Miku had refused the offer almost immediately. The thought of becoming someone's personal pet for a year without gaining anything in return revolted her. Luka, however, slyly remarked that she had noticed her fake interest in all those men and saw through her game. Miku then had no choice but to swallow her pride and tell the Queen that her family was in big trouble because of their debts and that she needed to marry someone rich out of desperation. It was then that Luka said to her that she would take care of it all in exchange for her staying at the castle.

And that was mainly why Miku was currently mending a hole in the Queen's dress and complaining about how she could have just asked one of her several maids to do it. However, Luka had told her that it would keep her busy while she attended essential meetings. For the most part, the pink-haired woman kept Miku locked in her private chambers all day long, since she didn't share a room with the King. Clearly, she didn't want anyone to see her around with her mistress.

At first, the Queen had treated her well and spoiled her often, just like she would with a pet, but the more weeks that passed, the more Luka began asking her for bold favours: massaging her while she was naked, making Miku wear revealing and expensive lingerie to sleep, and cuddling under the blankets. To be fair, that wasn't entirely unpleasant for the teal-haired girl. While Luka was known to be a rather strict Queen who lacked compassion at times, she was mysteriously patient with Miku and never tried to rush her into sex, although Miku knew that it would eventually happen. It was only a matter of time before she would be treated as Luka's sex toy on a regular basis. She may be naïve at times, but she wasn't an utter idiot, and she understood well enough that it was the reason why she was here.

The Queen had explicitly explained that both she and the King had homosexual tendencies, and married each other out of formality, necessity, and complicity in favouring the same sex. There were no romantic or sexual feelings involved between them, which was why they both often found pleasure with other people. Before all this, Miku had never considered that she could be romantically interested in women, particularly after having met all those foul noblewomen who only ever cared about themselves. Most of all, the girl had always dreamed about finding a loving and handsome man, but Luka made her reconsider. The Queen was so alluring, charming, pretty, and oddly caring. At this rate, Miku was fully aware that it wouldn't be long before she fell head over heels for Luka, and very unfortunately, the only thing that could result from that was an inevitable heartbreak.

Miku heaved a sigh as she finally finished stitching together the Queen's costly dress. She folded it carefully and placed it on the nearest table. She honestly missed her family, and it hurt a bit to think that she would remain in this secluded room for another ten months. Would she really be able to do it? She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She had to. It was the only way to save her family, and as far as she knew, Luka had indeed sent money to them as she had received a letter from her father who explained that they were slowly recovering from debt.

Miku must have spaced out for a few moments, as she didn't hear the door open, and automatically jumped in surprise when she felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

Luka. She was back and with a concerned look on her face, eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly.

"Are you doing all right? You looked lost in your thoughts," The Queen spoke in a soft, yet exhausted voice. It must have been another long and busy day for her.

"Um…yes, perfectly. I was only thinking about some trivial matters," Miku replied with half a smile. Truthfully, she was getting homesick, and tired of being a prisoner.

"Well…if you say so," Luka gave her a doubtful look, but still showed an apparent disinterest in delving into the matter deeper. She walked towards her bed and sat down at the edge of it. "Anyhow, my back is aching because I spent the whole day sitting and listening to all those clueless idiots. You know what to do, darling."

Miku merely nodded. The Queen was, once again, asking for one of those intimate back massages. She was used to them at this point, and she knew where all the tense muscles were. It was far from rare for Luka to be under high stress and therefore she often complained about having back and shoulder pain.

Shamelessly, and without a hint of embarrassment, the woman started to undress and nonchalantly threw her dress and underwear on the bed before facing the other girl with the beginning of a bemused smirk.

Miku took a deep breath as she stared away, her face burning up and her heart pounding. Luka was doing it on purpose. The Queen was fully aware of her own attractiveness, and that her body was simply flawless. She had used that tactic quite often to seduce her, and it worked perfectly well. Just like an insect caught in a spider web, there was no way for Miku to escape her growing attraction to the pink-haired woman, and she was entirely under the predator's charms.

"I see that you are still shy." Luka sighed, and Miku could clearly hear the disappointment in her voice. "That is fine, but surely, you are aware that I chose you to be my temporary lover, so I'm expecting you to act as such."

Temporary lover. Miku bit down on her lip. Those words hurt more than she thought that they would. There was a pang in her chest. She truly was like a disposable toy for the Queen, one that she could use whenever she pleased. The girl was also aware she wasn't the first one to have shared a room with her for an entire year. Either way, was it even fair to be called a lover? That wasn't how love worked. It was more like she was a bought item rather than a person, but she couldn't expect any less from royalty, and it wasn't Miku's place to object. She had signed a contract, and she must abide by the rules, or else she would suffer consequences far more dreadful than a heartbreak.

"I…I will try my best, my Queen," she reluctantly murmured.

"Again, with that nonsense?" Luka asked with annoyance. "I told you to forget about formalities. Just call me Luka."

"A-Ah… yes! I apologize! It's by habit!"

The pink-haired woman shrugged to show her indifference, and laid down on her stomach, completely exposing her back to Miku.

"Now, if you could please take care of my back?"

Without any complaints, the girl obeyed and kneeled down on the mattress before placing her hands on the other woman's shoulders and gently pressing them into all the tense muscles. A satisfied groan then escaped the Queen's mouth, most likely indicating that Miku was doing a great job so far.

"How about you tell me more about yourself, Miku? I'm only aware of some of your family's exploits, but I'm afraid I don't know any more than this."

The teal-haired girl was slightly taken aback. Luka had never asked her for any details about her personal life before. She used to think that the Queen didn't care about it at all. Unfortunately, Miku doubted that she had anything interesting to tell. Her life had been rather dull and uneventful.

"I don't think I have anything interesting to say, though…"

"That is a lie," Luka replied with a breathy moan as soon as her back was assaulted with slow and gentle squeezes. "Everyone has something to tell about themselves. What are your main interests? I mean, other than sewing of course."

"I…I used to spend most of my time in my home's library. I like reading about philosophy and history the most, but I'm also fond of fictional stories."

"Hmm, is that so? Perhaps I could ask a maid to lend you some of our books while I'm busy."

"I…I would love that!"

Miku felt her heart skip a beat out of excitement. There was no doubt that the Royals owned rare history books that she had never read before, and just thinking about it already made her quite excited. At last, she wouldn't have to sit around all day not doing anything while the Queen was out of her chambers.

"In that case, I will make sure that you always have something new to read," Luka hummed. There was a long, almost awkward silence before she spoke again. "Say, do you have any experience with love or sex?"

Miku choked on her breath. She stopped massaging that insanely soft back out of shock as her brain was trying to process the embarrassing question. She knew that it would have come up eventually, but she hadn't been prepared to answer just now. Honestly speaking, she only ever had one boyfriend, and it was several years ago when she barely knew and understood what love was. When her parents found out, they forbade her from seeing the boy ever again, saying that she was too young to have a relationship.

"Um…no, not really," She admitted sheepishly and resumed pressing into the tension-filled spots. "And it's not because I have a lack of interest in both of those things, it's because I had this mindset that…sex was…for after marriage, and with someone you love. I never believed that it was something people did only to gain pleasure…"

The chuckle that came out of Luka's mouth made Miku fidget with nervousness. Obviously, she was amused by her answer and didn't intend on hiding it as a smirk parted her lips.

"Oh dear, you are so pure and sweet. It's no wonder you are shy when I try to court you."

The teal-haired girl's face flushed in embarrassment. She didn't like being made fun of.

Suddenly, the Queen turned around to stare into the other girl's eyes, her smirk rapidly transforming into a warm smile. Her gaze held some fondness.

"And yet, you were ready to marry a man only for his money that night. That seems rather self-contradictory for a romantic, wouldn't you say?"

"I…I didn't have a choice. It was either that or the possibility of losing everything." Miku whispered in a trembling voice. She wasn't proud of herself, and she knew back then that it was wrong. "If I truly had a choice, then I wouldn't be here right now either."

"Aw, you are breaking my heart." Luka feigned being hurt by her words. "Do you want to hear my side of the story, then? Do you want to know the reason why you are here?"

The teal-haired girl's throat tightened. Sometimes, she could almost forget that the woman in front of her was the Queen, and every time she was reminded of the fact, it gave her anxiety. The pink-haired woman had so much power over Miku, and could do whatever she pleased with her. Still, Luka acted so laid-back in front of her that it was unbelievable at times.

Miku was near certain that she had already guessed why she was here, but she nodded anyway.

"As you know, I'm easily stressed," The pink-haired woman spoke as she stared at the ceiling. "Having someone, a woman, by my side every evening gives me a soothing feeling. It's the only moment during the day where I can relax. And surely, you are aware that I change my companion every year during the annual ball, and I have been doing so for three years now, so it makes you the third person to be here."

The teal-haired girl didn't expect that. She thought that the Queen had been taking mistresses for more than three years. But then again, Luka was quite young, at the beginning of her twenties. That was most likely part of the reason why she hadn't had that many of them yet.

Without waiting for a reply, Luka continued to speak.

"I love women. Their scent, their smooth hair, their sweet kisses, their small body… everything about them soothes me. Do you not feel the same way?"

Miku pursed her lips. That didn't explain why she changed mistresses every year. Did she get tired of them quickly? She restrained herself from asking as she felt like it really wouldn't be polite. Instead, she cleared her throat and decided to be honest about the question.

"I don't know…I never considered it," Miku swallowed both her pride and embarrassment as she took a deep breath. "However, I do find you very…attractive, and I cannot say that I'm completely…indifferent to your courting. Y-You have made me feel…t-things and…um…"

Upon hearing that, Luka sat up and slowly approached the shy girl. Her eyes were gleaming with an intense emotion that Miku couldn't quite identify. It wasn't love, but it heavily resembled passion, desire…lust. Lust. It was as if the spider was finally hungry enough to eat the prey that had been stuck in her web for a long time.

Miku had to remind herself how to breathe as her heart raced hard in her chest. She had honestly forgotten that Luka was completely naked, and her eyes betrayed her by trailing down to admire the Queen's more erotic areas. The pink-haired woman's breasts were over double the size of Miku's, and they looked perfect. Her hips were well-developed and womanly, and her legs were long and pretty. The Queen was incredibly sexy, and flawless.

The teal-haired girl became aware that the situation was getting risky as an unbearable heat spread through her entire body. Her heart was also pounding harder than ever. Luka stared right into her teal eyes. Their lips were now only inches apart, and Miku could feel her ragged, excited breaths caress her face.

"Would you say that I make you feel hot and bothered?"

Miku felt like she was under a spell. Despite it being something that she would not easily admit, she wanted to scream 'yes' at the top of her lungs. However, the word was stuck in her throat. She was utterly shaken by the situation, and her face was beet red by now. She had never felt this way before. The air around her was crushingly hot, she had chills, and her skin was tingling between her legs. Her body was on fire, and she felt like the only things that could extinguish those flames were the other woman's touches and kisses. Hot and bothered was definitely right.

Unexpectedly, as if she had read her mind, Luka finally closed the distance between them by pressing her lips against Miku's. At first, the kiss was gentle and surprisingly chaste. The pink-haired woman wasn't rushing things in the slightest. She caressed the teal-haired girl's lips with tender and slow pecks and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

Miku was overwhelmed by a surge of intense emotions. It did nothing to calm her fervent state, and rather, only seemed to strengthen it. She swore that her heart had never beaten this fast before, and her mind was in a total haze. This was her first kiss, and it felt better than she thought it ever would. Luka's lips were incredibly soft, and it wasn't hard to tell that she was a skilled kisser.

Once they pulled away, the Queen smiled upon seeing the other girl's dazed look on her face. Miku was absolutely adorable, and it made Luka want to tease her about that one-sided kiss.

"You didn't kiss me back. Did you not enjoy it?" Luka asked, pretending to be heartbroken.

Miku blinked at the realization, then blushed harder and looked away. She felt like she would lose it if she were to stare at Luka's attractive face. She had been so lost in the moment that she had forgotten how kissing worked. Though, the teal-haired girl supposed that the only way to prove that she had indeed enjoyed it was by returning the kiss. Besides, she craved more. Her whole body was still feverish.

Boldly, Miku took the Queen's face between her hands and pulled her into another kiss. Luka gasped in surprise. She hadn't expected it at all, but she couldn't be more pleased with the situation. She loved knowing that the other girl felt the same burning desire as her. They kissed several times, only pulling apart when they needed to breathe.

Miku's head was spinning with strong longing, and her body was only growing hotter. It was getting very uncomfortable. Both this heat and her increasing desire were driving her insane. She started to whine impatiently between kisses. She was aware that she yearned for more from Luka, but she didn't exactly understand what she wanted either. She only wished to appease this burning feeling and the impatience that was slowly making her lose her mind.

When the Queen finally pulled away, she was shocked at Miku trying to kiss her again, teal eyes pleading for more. Luka had to grab the girl by the shoulders to make her stop. She needed to catch her breath. Nevertheless, she was definitely satisfied to see Miku's usually innocent teal eyes gleaming with intense lust.

"How are you feeling?"

Miku couldn't think straight at all. She swallowed hard and inhaled deeply to try calming down, before finally replying in a shaky voice:

"Hot…I feel very…hot," The teal-haired girl whimpered as she felt drops of sweat run down her body.

"Is it the first time that you're feeling this way, Miku?" Luka asked with a raised eyebrow, though it was no surprise when the teal-haired girl nodded at that question. Still, it was odd to think that a pretty girl like Miku, who was right at the age when many had sexual relationships, had never felt arousal before in her life, though that might just make things more interesting for the Queen. Luka smirked and pressed her lips against the teal-haired girl's cheek. "Then, we should get rid of all those clothes…"

Miku complied without any complaints. Luka wasted no time in unlacing the other girl's dress. While doing so, the pink-haired woman assaulted her neck with passionate kisses. Miku hadn't been kidding when she said that she felt hot. Her skin was burning beneath the Queen's fingertips, and she was gasping at the slightest caress. The teal-haired girl was very needy and depraved right now, and the thought of it was just turning Luka on even more. She couldn't wait to lay her hands all over the other girl.

Luka let Miku's dress fall from her body and helped her get rid of it before tossing it at the nearest bedside table. Both women were getting impatient – one couldn't wait to have the burning feeling appeased, and the other couldn't wait to explore that delicate, gorgeous body with her hands.

Eagerly, Luka took off Miku's bra, and as soon as the air hit her chest, the teal-haired girl felt a shiver run down her spine. She then blushed. She had never been fully naked in front of the pink-haired woman before. The Queen had only ever made her wear revealing lingerie that covered her most intimate areas. She didn't like being so self-conscious suddenly, but she was aware that she probably appeared very plain next to Luka's superior beauty. Furthermore, the full realization that she was actually going to have sex for the first time made her quite uncomfortable. She had no idea what to expect at this point, and she was insanely nervous. She could hear her own heartbeat.

Noticing how tense Miku seemed to be, Luka smiled warmly at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze to try and reassure her.

"You are beautiful…" She whispered softly. "And I promise to you that I will be as gentle as I can be."

The Queen was being so kind that it was almost hard to believe. However, not trusting herself to say a word right now, Miku nodded. She trusted the pink-haired woman and knew that she wouldn't hurt her. If anything, this would probably turn out to be one of the most thrilling events in her entire life. Her younger self would have laughed if she were to hear that she would eventually have sex with the Queen. The very fact was still unbelievable for Miku, even today.

Luka immediately started to play with Miku's chest. Her mouth covered the teal-haired girl's erect left nipple while her hand eagerly kneaded the other breast. The Queen's tongue left a burning circle around Miku's areola before she started sucking and lightly biting on the nipple, while the other one received similar treatment but with gentle pinches and strokes.

Miku's back arched as newfound sensations invaded her. She had never really played with her own body before, and she was stunned by all the shudders of pleasure that coursed through her. She couldn't even stop herself from gasping and wheezing as she tightly gripped the bed sheets. She had no idea that her breasts were this sensitive, nor was she aware that it could give her such electrifying feelings.

Luka also looked like she was enjoying herself just by touching Miku. Her breaths became noticeably short and ragged, and beads of sweats ran down her flawless skin. Miku couldn't help but stare at the one that rolled down into her cleavage. The Queen was just so unbelievably desirable and seeing the most intimate parts of her body was only making the teal-haired girl increasingly warm. She was thoroughly aroused by now, and her groin area was starting to tingle badly. It felt wet and hot down there, and the agonizing sensation was unbearable. While her breasts currently felt good, she desired so much more, and she couldn't stop whimpering as impatience made her squirm.

Luka noticed and stopped touching her. She looked up at her with a knowing chuckle.

"Getting impatient, are we?"

"P-Please…" Miku begged breathlessly. She had no idea what she was pleading for exactly, but she couldn't take it. She needed relief now. "I can't take it anymore…m-my whole body feels like it's on fire…"

Luka hummed in empathy.

"Don't worry, I will give you what you want, but first, I'll need you to lie down on your back, and then part your legs for me. Can you do that?"

Miku thought that it was an easy task at first, but as soon as she was on her back, she suddenly felt very uneasy at the thought of parting her legs. She had no idea what her most intimate area looked like right now, but she was aware that it was soaking wet. Taking a deep breath, she finally did as she was asked to. Her face flushed in embarrassment when Luka curiously examined her down there.

"Oh dear, you are so wet," The Queen commented to tease Miku further. It was the first time that she got in bed with someone who was so prude and shy about sex and it only made her want to embarrass the girl more.

"I…I know…" Miku whined and covered her blushing face with both hands. "I'm so sorry…"

Luka chuckled in amusement. Perhaps she had taken it a bit too far. She smiled tenderly and grabbed one of the teal-haired girl's hands before surprisingly leading it between her legs. Miku's eyes instantly widened with shock. Luka was incredibly warm and wet down there too.

"See? It is all right. We're the same."

The Queen was just as aroused as she was right now and knowing that helped Miku calm down quite a bit. Still, she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She was becoming increasingly nervous, but once again, Luka was thankfully taking things slow. The Queen caressed Miku's thighs in soothing circles and smiling reassuringly at her. The pink-haired woman was such a sweetheart right now, and it made Miku's heart go wild in her chest. At this pace, she would truly fall in love with the Queen… if it weren't the case already.

Eventually, Luka reached her entrance and stroked it with two fingers until they were both coated in Miku's juice. Then, with apparent interest and curiosity flickering in her crystal blue eyes, Luka moved up to the girl's clit and started rubbing it gently with her lubricated fingers.

"Does it feel good there, Miku?" Luka asked to make sure that she wasn't making her companion uncomfortable.

Miku was shaken as her entire body was overtaken with shudders of pleasure. Her mind went hazy fast as all she could feel was the overwhelming sensations. It felt better than she thought that it ever would, and as much as she wanted to tell Luka that, she couldn't. The teal-haired girl felt like she would start moaning if she were to open her mouth, so she pursed her lips tightly and managed to nod shakily.

Luka then started to apply more pressure with her fingers as soon as Miku's bud was fully swollen. She stroked it faster, knowing perfectly well how sensitive the clit was for most women. Meanwhile, without stopping what she was doing, she slowly moved closer to the other girl, to the point where their naked bodies were pressed against each other's. Feeling Miku shuddering almost constantly under her, and having the teal-haired girl's irregular breaths caress her cheek was Luka's own personal treat. She liked having the girl completely helpless under her, and submissive to the consuming pleasure.

Miku couldn't stop herself from writhing. Her body felt hotter than ever, and the pleasant heat emitting from the other woman wasn't helping in the slightest. She closed her eyes out of embarrassment. Their breasts were touching, and feeling Luka's chest gently squish into hers was only increasing Miku's desire and pleasure. Her mind was in a complete haze by now, and all that mattered to her was reaching the peak.

Soon enough, and much to the Queen's satisfaction, Miku started to moan and gasp unrestrainedly. There was no doubt that the teal-haired girl enjoyed hard and fast strokes on her clit, and Luka understood that if she kept it that way, it was only a matter of time before she would climax. However, it felt too soon, and the Queen wanted to try something else. She wanted to give Miku oral, and taste her love juice, but she was concerned that the girl would find it too embarrassing. She didn't want to ruin what she had already built up.

Luka still stopped pleasuring Miku's clit, finding it adorable when the teal-haired girl instantly looked betrayed. Her body was glistening with sweat, and her breathing was rough, with her chest rising and falling fast.

Feeling compassion for the girl who was in a state of desperation, Luka didn't waste any time in pleasuring her again. Although, this time, she rubbed her entrance before pushing in two of her fingers. She went slowly at first, fearing that she might hurt Miku since the teal-haired girl felt tight, obviously unused to that kind of pleasure. Though thankfully, she didn't whine or complain, and that was Luka's hint that she could continue without worry.

Miku was astonished at the new kind of pleasure that overcame her. She could feel the pink-haired woman's fingers stroke inside her. At first, the teal-haired girl whimpered slightly as it didn't feel as good as it did earlier, but soon enough, Luka found a specific spot that gave her intense shivers every time she hit or fondled it. Miku couldn't stop herself from wailing in pleasure, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck before she desperately began moving her hips, following Luka's rapid pace. She was quickly getting close, and she hated herself for getting more heated at all the lewd wet sounds it made each time Luka thrust her fingers inside her.

"L-Luka…a-ahhh…!" Miku groaned as she dangerously approached her climax. Her mind went entirely blank as she finally reached the peak of her pleasure. Several spasms went through her whole body, her muscles tensing up. Her orgasm was so intense that she almost thought that she would lose consciousness.

Luka pulled out her fingers, slick with the girl's juice, and licked them clean with a satisfied moan. Of course, that only resulted in embarrassing Miku even further. The Queen was so shameless and erotic. The teal-haired girl looked away from her as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart was still beating insanely fast as she bathed in the aftermath. She hadn't expected to feel this exhausted so soon. All of the intense emotions that she felt while being on the receiving end were mostly gone, leaving space for a peaceful, lethargic feeling to kick in.

Luka noticed the other girl's sudden sleepiness and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before settling down next to her. She then pulled the covers over the two of them. With a swift gesture, she grabbed Miku by the waist and pulled her close.

"It's okay to sleep now…" She reassured the girl with a whisper. "You have done well…"

Miku didn't want to. She wished to stay awake and feel the soothing warmth of Luka cuddling her. The woman had sweated as much as she had, and yet, Miku enjoyed her scent. She could only imagine how expensive that feminine and strangely mature perfume cost. She buried her face into the Queen's shoulder and closed her eyes. Luka's presence was so soothing, and she enjoyed the way that the pink-haired woman's fingers ran through her hair.

However, Miku noticed something that bothered her. Her thigh had accidentally brushed against Luka's most intimate area between her legs and she could feel that it was still soaking wet. Not only that, but her skin was burning. It wasn't hard to tell that the Queen was still in a state of intense arousal, and Miku now understood how agonizing it could be not to get the relief that your body craved. Would Luka want her to return the favour? Would it be all right for her to touch the pink-haired woman despite her inexperience? Miku wanted to ask, but she felt like it wasn't her place to do so. She had to remind herself often that she was only a modest girl compared to the Queen, even if Luka didn't make her feel like she was, at times.

Soon enough, her thoughts became jumbled as fatigue thoroughly washed over her. She quickly fell asleep as Luka's warmth completely soothed her.

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Miku heaved a sigh as she stretched her arms. She had just finished reading another one of those excellent books that the Queen had lent her. Some of them were so immersive that she would completely lose track of time. At last, she had something to do with her time and her days were less boring than before. Still, now that she was done reading all the books, she didn't have anything to do until the Queen came back in the evening, the moment of the day that Miku looked forward to the most.

The teal-haired girl stared up at the clock. There was only around an hour left before Luka returned, and Miku could feel her heart pound in anticipation. She wondered what would happen tonight. They had been having sex every so often ever since they did it for the first time last week, though it all depended on the Queen's mood. Sometimes the pink-haired woman was too tired and was content with only cuddling under the blanket. But one thing was for sure: Luka always treated her well, and never forced her to do anything that would make her uncomfortable. It was as if, when she was with Miku, the pink-haired woman forgot about all of her queenly duties and considered the other girl as her equal, as a special lover…and it was because of that warmth and kindness that Miku had ended up falling in love with Luka.

It was love. There was no doubt about it. Luka always filled her thoughts, and she felt like every minute that she spent with the pink-haired woman would be engraved in her memory. Yet, Miku was perfectly aware that this love was only temporary. She would end up with her heart broken, and there was nothing she could do about it, besides dreading the moment that it would happen. Luka had made it clear enough that she changed lovers every year, and Miku was most likely no exception. She would be replaced and forgotten eventually, and that one single thought constantly harassed her mind and pricked at her heart.

Sometimes, the teal-haired girl even wondered about those two other women who used to share a bed with the Queen before her. Did they feel as trapped as she did?

Either way, there was no use dwelling on it for now. Miku got up from her chair and fell flat onto the bed. She buried her face in one of the pillows which, judging by the familiar scent, was definitely Luka's. Inhaling deeply, her face gently flushed at remembering everything that had happened on this bed. The way the other woman touched her always drove her insane. It felt so good, and she craved those mind-blowing sensations every day. It was so unbelievable how pure she used to be when she was needy and insatiable now.

"What has she done to me…?" Miku sighed shakily as her body started heating up. She hoped that Luka would touch her tonight. Though, she highly doubted it since the pink-haired woman was swamped with work nowadays and usually came back to her room exhausted. Often, it left Miku frustrated and needy.

She might as well relieve herself, in that case. Taking a deep breath, she brought two fingers to her lips and licked them before trailing them down her own body. She closed her eyes and vividly imagined Luka touching her, stroking her wet area like the other woman would usually do. Soon enough Miku was lost in her fantasies. Luka was trapping her against the mattress, her breasts squishing against the teal-haired girl's back, and she was whispering erotic words into her ear. Thinking about it as intensely as she did, Miku almost believed that it was real, and her body shuddered continuously.

Miku gasped and moaned as the pleasure escalated from there. With her free hand, she held onto the bed sheet tightly while rubbing her clit with the other as fast she could. She was already getting so close, and she knew that she was reaching her climax when her mind went blank.

"Luka…! Luka…!" She repeatedly whined until her muscles tensed up as she reached her orgasm. She thoroughly enjoyed the intensity of this short moment of pure elation until her whole body went limp. She tried to catch her breath and ignored the feeling of shame that invaded her afterward. She was such a pervert now, and she hated herself for losing so much control.

Miku rolled on her back and stared blankly at the ceiling. Should she talk to Luka about her feelings one day? It was slowly getting out of control, and she was scared that she would let it slip eventually. Not only that, but she was expressive, and it wouldn't be hard to guess that she was falling in love.

The door suddenly opened, and Miku sat up almost instantly. The Queen was early tonight. Afraid that Luka had heard her in her moment of self-indulgence, the teal-haired girl blushed and avoided eye contact. It would be so mortifying if she knew, especially when Miku had repeatedly moaned the pink-haired woman's name.

However, she soon noticed that something was wrong. Luka didn't greet her in her usual warm voice, and she hadn't moved from where she was. Eventually, the woman slumped towards the wall behind her and groaned. She mumbled something incomprehensible, and Miku thought she heard her name. Alerted and mostly worried by this unusual behaviour, the girl stood up from the bed and rushed to the other woman's side.

"Are you all right?" Miku asked with apparent concern in her voice. She was close enough to notice that Luka's breath smelled a lot like wine. Her face was also slightly flushed. Was she drunk? That would certainly explain why she looked so vulnerable right now.

"I am fine. I drank a few more glasses than I should have. I'm just tipsy… and oh dear it is hot here…" Luka fanned herself with her hand. It wasn't that hard to believe that she was only tipsy since she wasn't drunk to the point that she couldn't articulate her words.

"Is there anything I can do, my Queen?" Miku inquired hesitantly.

The pink-haired woman sighed in annoyance at the formality. Still, she seemed to be thinking about Miku's question, and she finally put a hand on top of the girl's head before asking her to kneel down.

"H-Huh?" Miku blinked in surprise. Did she hear that right?

"Kneel down in front of me, Miku… Don't make me repeat it another time."

Slightly uneasy at the unexpected order, the teal-haired girl did as she was asked to. As soon as her knees touched the floor, she looked up at Luka with a frown. The woman was staring down at her with glazed eyes. Soon enough, a barely noticeable smirk parted her lips.

"What have you been doing while I was gone?"

Swallowing hard, Miku looked down at the floor out of shame.

"I…I finished reading the books that you lent me and took a bath earlier."

"Anything else?"

Miku felt like Luka knew precisely what happened a moment ago and wanted her to admit it. Pursing her lips tightly, she closed her eyes and remained silent. She couldn't say it. There was no way that she would. She didn't know if Luka was just in a bad mood today or if it was the fact that she drank too much, but she was being a bit cruel. It was really humiliating.

"You have become so unpardonably insatiable, my dear," The Queen spoke lowly, her voice oddly shaky. "I know what you did…I heard you."

Miku stayed quiet as her whole face went red. She couldn't look at the other woman at all. She was so embarrassed and mortified. She was about to apologize, but unexpectedly, Luka's dress slipped down onto the floor. Shocked, Miku finally stared up, and her eyes widened at the sight in front her. The Queen was pulling down her underwear, her cheeks a gentle pink. Her blue eyes were perceptibly shimmering with lust, and her breaths were short and fast from anticipation.

"Hearing you moan my name in such a depraved way really turned me on…" Luka whispered and took a strand of teal hair between her fingers, caressing it with her thumb. "Take responsibility, will you?"

Miku froze. She was completely dumbfounded. That wasn't the turn of events that she expected at all. She gulped as her pulse quickened. She had never touched Luka before; she had always been on the receiving end. It was so sudden. Yet, she couldn't say that the thought of touching the Queen never crossed her mind. She had fantasized about laying her hands on that flawless body quite a few times already.

Luka raised an eyebrow at the lack of response. Eventually thinking that the girl needed some sort of guidance about what to do, she sighed softly and pulled her head towards her crotch.

"Lick it…"

Miku nodded nervously and stared at the pink-haired woman carefully. Luka was indeed aroused. She was visibly wet, her legs quivering uncontrollably every time Miku's hot breaths brushed her most intimate area.

Her heart began beating harder in her chest as the younger female closed her eyes and licked the Queen's soaked slit tentatively. The taste of her juice was quite faint, but it wasn't unpleasant. Putting a hand on Luka's thigh, Miku took the pink-haired woman's waiting clit into her mouth and toyed with it, alternating between licking it avidly and sucking on it gently. At this point, she was only imitating what the Queen had done to her, and she dearly hoped that she would be able to make her feel just as good.

Miku was worried at the lack of response from the pink-haired woman. Afraid that she wasn't doing things correctly, she looked up, and her heart instantly skipped a beat. Luka's face was bright red, and one of her hands was pressed against her mouth in a poor attempt to stifle her gasps. She was definitely enjoying this, and Miku felt a surge of ecstasy and heat at seeing the usually impassive Queen so vulnerable to her touch.

The teal-haired girl thought that this was the perfect time to start lapping at Luka even more enthusiastically, without letting go of her bud of nerves even once. Miku could feel all the shivers that ran through the mature woman as she held her thighs.

As if to encourage the other girl to continue with what she was doing, Luka's fingers tangled in Miku's teal bangs, and she moaned softly as she threw her head back. Miku quickly assumed that the Queen was the quiet type when on the receiving end since she had barely let out any sounds despite the fact that she was obviously enjoying herself. Miku didn't mind all that much. In fact, she thought that the rare moans and gasps that came out of the Queen's mouth were even more exquisite, since it simply meant that the pink-haired woman hadn't been able to restrain them. Hearing Luka like that was making Miku all hot and bothered again. She could feel the building arousal slowly make her mind foggy with lust.

Spurred by a sudden desire to make Luka feel even better, Miku curiously started to stroke the other woman's entrance with her fingers. It was soaking wet by now. Without letting go of her clit, Miku continued to suck on it gently as she slowly pushed two digits inside Luka. Instantly, the Queen grabbed her bangs and tensed up as she let out a loud gasp.

Stimulated by the strong reaction, Miku started thrusting with her fingers and stroked the other woman's walls eagerly, all the while giving her clit attention with her tongue.

"I…M-Miku, I…" Luka tried to say something, but her hand immediately went over her mouth as she stifled moans.

Miku could tell that the Queen was reaching her orgasm as her walls tightened around her fingers. With one last and long whimper, Luka's body went rigid before it trembled with the intensity of her climax. Once the other woman finally calmed down, Miku couldn't help but blush gently at the love juice covering both of her fingers. She finally pulled them out and stepped back a bit to let Luka recover. Her legs were still shaking slightly, and her breaths were gradually becoming steadier as she intimately held eyes contact with her.

Uneasy and mostly embarrassed, the teal-haired girl lowered her gaze and bit down on her lip. She didn't know what to say or how to react. However, she was glad that she been able to make the Queen feel good, and the mere thought of it made her smile.

"What are you grinning for, girl?" Luka asked with a raised eyebrow. She kneeled down in front of the girl and took her face between her hands to meet with her shifting eyes.

"I am just pleased that I have been able to…um…" Miku cut herself off as her face went crimson red. She had just been about to tell her that she was glad that she had been able to make her feel good, which sounded like a pretty disgraceful thing to say to the Queen. She shouldn't forget so often that she wasn't in front of just anyone.

Luka shrugged it off. The Queen's gaze was fixated on her, and the teal-haired girl couldn't hide her surprise at seeing the other woman blush. They both looked immensely embarrassed right now, and it only made things awkward as a heavy silence fell upon them. Miku had never thought that the Queen would have such a cute side. It only made the pink-haired woman even more endearing than she already was.

Abruptly, Luka broke the distance between them and pulled her into a deep kiss, her gaze lecherous as if she hadn't had enough yet. Miku soon got over her initial shock at how sudden that was and kissed her back without a second thought. Her hands ran through the other woman's long pink hair while Luka grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer, determined not to leave any space between their bodies. Their kiss was feverish, lustful and needy.

Miku couldn't stop herself from moaning. She didn't know what was going on, but everything was driving her insane right now. Her whole body was hot and the sensation was mind-blowing. She quivered continuously as Luka eagerly stroked her spine. Her heart was drumming in her chest, and she was sure that the other woman's heart was beating just as fast as hers was, as she could feel it faintly against her body.

Then, without saying anything, Luka stood up and took her by the arm to guide her towards the bed. She impatiently pushed Miku onto the mattress and crawled on top of her. The pink-haired woman was breathing heavily, and it was hard to tell if it was because of the long and deep kiss that they had shared a while ago or if it was because she felt thrilled pinning her down.

"You are driving me insane," The Queen whispered breathlessly. "I kept thinking about you today… I wanted to touch you, kiss you…"

Miku's heart skipped a beat at the confession. And here she had thought that there would be no chance that Luka would ever have any romantic feelings for her, but now it seemed that perhaps that the Queen even felt the same as she did. Either way, it definitely got her hopes up and she couldn't even describe how delighted she was to hear that. Her chest was filled with warm feelings. Nothing could make her more content right now.

As they kissed again, Miku barely noticed that Luka had already undressed her completely, not that she minded anyways, since she also craved the pink-haired woman's touch. She had gotten so aroused while touching the Queen earlier that her body was now itching for the favour to be returned.

As if reading her mind, the Queen started to give her oral, and Miku was quickly lost in the overwhelming sensations. She absolutely loved the way that Luka used her mouth to give her pleasure. To the teal-haired girl, it felt a lot better than when she only used her fingers to rub it out. Miku didn't think that she would last much longer. She was feeling more sensitive than usual since she had gotten so incredibly turned on earlier.

When Luka surprisingly started moaning too, Miku opened her eyes and stared down. Her breath caught in her throat almost instantly. The other woman was touching herself while pleasuring her. She couldn't see well from where she was, but judging from the constant movements of her hand, she was thrusting her fingers inside herself. It seemed like Luka was relieving some of her pent-up sexual frustration.

Either way, it was so exhilarating to watch something so lascivious happening in front of her that Miku felt like her own pleasure escalated drastically. Her mind was purely blank at this point, and her body was shuddered intensely. It was so entirely thrilling that it wasn't much of a surprise when she quickly reached her climax. Miku convulsed repeatedly from the intensity, and she could swear that having an orgasm had never felt this amazing.

Luka keenly lapped up all of her excessive juice, and climbed back on top of the teal-haired girl as soon as she was done. Continuing to pleasure herself, the Queen passionately kissed Miku's neck at the same time. Swallowing hard, the teal-haired girl decided to help her orgasm. Gently, she grabbed both of Luka's breasts and started to knead them. Miku immediately enjoyed the sensation. They were so soft and squishy. She had never touched them before this. Luka didn't seem to mind. She even looked even more stimulated as gasps were noticeably more frequent.

When Luka climaxed, she slumped down as if all her remaining strength had left her. The pink-haired woman was panting heavily. Strangely enough, Miku wasn't feeling tired in the slightest. She even thought that this kind of intimacy and contact was quite welcome after all the emotions they had been through today.

They both remained silent as they enjoyed each other's warmth and presence. It felt so calming that Miku knew that she could fall asleep in that position at any moment.

Just when her eyes felt heavy and she was about to slumber, she heard some sniffling. It took her a while to figure out that the Queen was crying. Tears rolled on her shoulder.

"L-Luka…?" Miku murmured uncertainly. "Are you all right?"

The sobbing woman mumbled something incomprehensible that the concerned girl didn't dare to ask her to repeat. She had honestly no idea why Luka was so sad all of a sudden, and it worried her greatly. Did she do something wrong? Or was she crying for a reason that she wasn't aware of? Perhaps she just had a long day, and the comfort of being in someone's embrace made her feel this miserable. Miku really wasn't sure, and she didn't know how to react. Still, she wrapped both of her arms around the other woman, and gently ran her fingers through her pink hair in an attempt to soothe her. She supposed that it was the least that she could do right now.

Although it took a while, Luka ended up calming down and even falling asleep out of exhaustion. Still worried, Miku swore that she wouldn't let go of her tonight. Perhaps the Queen was only immensely lonely…

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Miku woke up to an empty bed. She was used to opening her eyes and being greeted by Luka's warm smile, first thing in the morning. It had always woken her up the way caffeine would for others. But unfortunately, that was not the case today. She figured that perhaps the Queen was busy early today. It was only seven. She yawned and stretched her limbs. So much had happened last night that she could barely believe it all, and she decided to stay in bed to reflect on everything.

No matter how much she tried not to let it concern her, she couldn't forget Luka's sadness. It was evident that she had been in a lot of pain, and Miku really couldn't guess what was wrong. She was entirely clueless, and it made her realize that, even though she shared a bed with the Queen every night, she didn't know much about her. She only understood that she was swamped with her duties every day and that women could heal her stress. Other than that, Luka was tough to read, and Miku didn't know a thing about her past.

The teal-haired girl groaned in frustration and buried her face in her hands. She really wished that she could do more but, in the end, she was probably only a woman that Luka used to soothe herself, and it wouldn't be her place to ask personal questions. She knew that the Queen was annoyed with her when she was nosy, and she wouldn't dare to infuriate her.

With a sigh, Miku finally got up from the bed and got dressed. She didn't know what she could occupy herself with today since she had finished reading all the books that were lent to her, though she could always go through that interesting history one once more…

Just when she was about to settle down, someone entered the room. Miku raised an eyebrow. It was one of Luka's precious maids, and she looked slightly uneasy.

"Good morning," The woman greeted her politely. "Her majesty, the Queen, tasked me with informing you to do your luggage. Someone will be driving you home shortly and I will be your escort."

"W-What?" Miku's heart sunk at the shocking news. Was Luka truly sending her back home now? She couldn't believe it. "W-Why…?"

The maid lowered her gaze to the floor and remained quiet out of empathy. Miku felt like the woman knew the reason but somehow couldn't talk about it. Nevertheless, Miku was utterly devastated. She was getting sent home a lot earlier than expected. According to the contract that she had signed, she was supposed to leave in around nine months from today. To make things worse, Luka hadn't told her anything.

Feeling betrayed and heartbroken, Miku still did as she was asked. She doubted that throwing a tantrum at the maid would help make the situation better, and the poor woman was only doing her job. Hence, she slowly started to pack her luggage, trying her best not to break down. It felt as if someone had stabbed her in the chest; she could barely breathe. The teal-haired girl was suffocating from this unexpected heartbreak, and she supposed that the tears cascading down her cheeks were inevitable. She was deeply hurt, and mostly confused, confused and deceived.

After everything that they had shared, after all those kisses and intimate moments, why was Luka doing this to her? It was so cruel and heartless…

The maid watched the scene with genuine concern.

"I am deeply sorry…" The woman whispered softly. "I think the Queen is making a mistake, but it is not my place to go against orders."

Miku felt like crying even more. The maid personally knew what was going on, and Luka didn't even bother to tell her why she was sending her back home. However, Miku felt like it was related to the pink-haired woman's sobbing from last night.

Miku already knew that her first love would end in tragedy, but she hadn't been prepared to suffer from this much pain. It was only when the maid started escorting her out that the teal-haired girl fully realized that it was over. It was over, and she would never know why it all ended the way it did. Her legs were shaking from emotional shock, and her vision was blurry with tears.

They went downstairs, and Miku's eyes widened as she spotted Luka calmly speaking with a man – the King. They were talking peacefully as if the pink-haired woman didn't care that Miku was leaving so soon and seeing this only upset her more. For a moment, their eyes met, and Luka immediately looked away from her, an unreadable expression on her face.

There was no way that Miku was going to leave without a proper reason. Pushed by adrenaline and anger, she rushed towards the Queen, much to the maid's despair as she tried to catch up with the teal-haired girl. Miku moved to stand in front of the other woman and grabbed her wrist almost forcefully, trying to make the Queen look at her.

Luka seemed shocked by this unexpected boldness as she struggled to pry herself away.

"Why…? Can you at least tell me why…?" Miku sobbed. "I…I don't understand…"

When Luka managed to free herself, she took a few steps back. The King looked a bit confused. He, at least, seemed to understand that Miku was currently his wife's mistress since he gave her a sympathetic smile.

The maid finally took the crying girl's arms and tried to pull her away from the scene, quietly apologizing to the Queen for having let that dramatic entrance happen.

"…make her leave this instant," Luka murmured with a broken voice.

At this point, Miku knew that it was pointless to fight back. Luka wasn't planning to tell her anything at all. However, she did notice that she was upset. Her lips were trembling, and she looked like she was about to break down. If Luka was so sad about her leaving, then why was it happening? It didn't make sense at all.

With tears still rolling down her cheeks, Miku left the castle with a broken heart. Her first love was just as tragic as the ones in those romance novels that she would sometimes read. But it was as if someone tore away the last few pages, bringing her story to an end disastrously and without proper closure.

* * *

 **A/N:** I will write a sequel with Luka's POV eventually.

Anyway, as always, reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
